Gnolam/Master of Orion II
The Gnolams are a dwarf-like people from a Low-G home world whose society focuses almost exclusively on monetary gain as a measure of status. As a result, the Gnolams are Fantastic Traders, and thus receive greater benefit from trade treaties and higher than normal income from excess food and trade goods. The capitalistic nature of the Gnolam race is so intense that each unit of Gnolam population generates an additional 1 BC per turn. The Gnolams’ Low-G roots put them at a 10% disadvantage in ground combat. To maximize the potential for profit, their government is a business-friendly Dictatorship. Somehow, these lucky creatures always manage to avoid the consequences of random natural disastersMaster of Orion II: Battle at Antares instruction manual.. Traits Tax +1 Money modifiers affect the tax burden (in BC) a population can withstand. Races with monetary bonuses have an instinctive grasp of commercial concepts, while races with penalties lack economic skills, interest, or avarice. Racial monetary penalties cannot reduce taxation possibilities below zero per population unit. Low Gravity Low-G World indicates that the race originally evolved on a home world with low gravity. This results in a population physically weaker than races from Normal-G or High-G worlds. Colonists from these races have difficulty adapting to intense gravitational fields, and can operate only on Low-G worlds without penalty. On Normal-G worlds, they suffer half the normal High-G penalty. Low-G troops suffer a 10% penalty during ground combat. Low-G World and High-G World are mutually exclusive. Expert Traders Fantastic Traders possess a keen understanding of economics and dealmaking. They receive a 25% bonus to the profit taken from trade treaties, plus 1 BC (instead of the usual half) for every surplus unit of food generated. On top of that, traders get a 50% bonus to all income derived from producing trade goods. Lucky Lucky refers to those races who, somehow, never suffer from random galactic disasters. Lucky races also benefit from more than their fair share of good random events. Space monsters and even the Antarans tend to overlook the colonies of lucky races. Government Dictatorship Main article: Dictatorship In a dictatorial government, one individual rules the entire empire without having to answer to anyone else. Orders and decisions are enforced through a ruthless and efficient organization, by any means necessary. * Due to the increased internal security needed to prevent revolts, defensive spies gain a 10% bonus to every mission. * The morale of each planet under a Dictatorial government suffers by 20% until a Marine Barracks or Armor Barracks is built there. (The presence of local troops is necessary to exert control.) * It takes 8 turns for a Dictatorship to assimilate a unit of conquered population. * If the capital of a Dictatorship is captured, a morale penalty of 35% is applied to all colonies until a new capital is built. Imperium The advanced form of a Dictatorship is an Imperium. Imperium governments receive the following benefits in addition to the usual Dictatorial characteristics. * Assimilation of conquered colonists takes only 4 turns. * The Defensive Spy bonus is increased to 20%. * Your command rating is increased by 50%. References Category:MoO II Races